deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior, Jr./French Cavalryman vs. British Sailor
The Napoleonic French Cavalry: The elite backbone of Napoleon's army that terrified Europe for years! The British Sailor: Fierce sea-faring warriors and shipmen who would crush any opponents on the sea! WHO IS DEADLIEST? To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The French Cavalryman French Cavalryman Height: 5' 8 Weight: 165 lbs. Gear: 50-75 lbs. Alliegance: Napoleon Bonaparte﻿ The British Sailor﻿ British Sailor 'Height: '''5' 10' '''Weight: '''180 lbs. '''Gear: '''15-35 lbs. '''Alliegance: '''Horatio Nelson Junior's Prediction & the Poll My edge goes to the rench Cavalryman. The British Sailor, while incredibly tough on land ''or sea, is still not accustomed to fighting on land and will be at more of a disadvantage against a mounted opponent. Sure, the Boarding Pike will be useful for unseating the French on their horses, but then what? The French are just as crazy and bada$$ on foot as they are riding their horse. The Sailors are good, but the Cavalrymen are just far too superior in nearly every aspect of the word. Battle: French Cavalryman: British Sailor: Four British Sailors are at dock, unloading supplies for their ship. Down the harbor ride up four French Cavalrymen, sent on a sabotage mission to damage Britain's naval power. One of the Cavalrymen raises a Dragoon pistol and fires, killing one of the Brits before they even are aware that the battle has begun. The remaining three sailors scramble for their weapons and one man, with his pair of sea service pistols, fires twice. The first shot misses but the second shot blows a hole in the forehead of one of the Frenchmen. The Cavalrymen dismount and attempt to board the ship. One of the sailors, armed with a boarding pike, skewers one of the Cavalrymen through as he pulls his way onto the deck. The Frenchmen stares in horror at the weapon pushed through him. Coughing up blood, he groans and dies. The sailor pulls the pike out of the dead corpse but is decapitated with another Frenchman with his sabre. The Frenchman turns round and sees a sailor advancing on him with a boarding ax. He cracks his horse whip to keep the man at bay. The sailor takes out his cutlass, slashes the whip in two, and then stabs the Frenchman in the stomach before he cracks his head open with the boarding axe. The sailor falls suddenly, a bullet hole in his chest, and the last Frenchman lowers his Carbine, the barrel smoking. File;blue.png Turning, he sees the last sailor climbing the rigging. The Brit shoots with his pistols but misses. The Frenchman scoffs, aims with the Carbine, and shoots the Brit right off of the mast. He falls into the sea and floats away, shot through the neck. The Cavalryman laughs in victory and leaves to go back on his horse, pleased at his victory. WINNER: FRENCH CAVALRYMAN﻿ Category:Blog posts